


Stobotnik Fanfiction

by HeyLookCoffeeWater6969



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyLookCoffeeWater6969/pseuds/HeyLookCoffeeWater6969
Summary: This is a whole book filled with Stobotnik ( Agent stone x Dr. robotnik ) fanfiction. Requests are welcomed and please enjoy
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	1. Imperfect

Dr. Robotnik X Agent Stone 

Prompt: Agent Stone has always been in love with his Doc, but due to his secret the feelings were never shown. Until Stone and Doc get into talking about Stone perfection

Agent Stone walked into his bosses lab holding a hot latte, he smiled seeing the man work on his new invention. Ever since Stone started working for Dr. Robotnik, he felt like being closer to him, wanting to care and love him. Always wanting to be near him just in case the doc needed it. 

Stone smiled and sat the latte next to his boss lightly tapping on his head. Dr. Robotnik swiftly turned around swatting his hand away. 

"What do you want?!" The doc asked in a rather angry way. 

"I just wanted to let you know that I made you a latte" He slightly smiled 

You would think that being yelled at all the time would hurt Stone’s feelings, but he's so used to it, and that's not that bad. Stone knew that his boss cherished what they had and never truly meant all the mean things he would say. Or Stone thought he did. 

“Stop being such an imbecile! GET OUT OF HERE!” Stone stepped back his breath shaken. 

“O-Okay, im sorry sir.” He quickly left closing the door. Stone knew Ivo was just frustrated because of the blue annoyance in his life. But still, that yelling stung. Stone sighed and tried to forget about it, he knew after a while things would be back to normal. 

After many weeks their relationship seemed to get worse, more arguments and more yelling. Stone was so tired, so torn between loving or hating him. It took so much of an effect on his health, it hurt him so much that he even stopped eating and sleeping. The constant hateful words made him realize how worthless he is. Stone was imperfect, no good for his doc. 

Stone looked at himself in the mirror and felt is unkempt scrubby face, his eyes were sunken in and his joyful expression was far from returning. He walked out of the bathroom and made his way to work.  
Once he was at work, he got his way to the kitchen and made a normal coffee for Dr. Robotnik. Not his boss, not his doc, just Dr. Robtonik, he knew how far he was from dating him. He hurt all over and it was his fault, he lightly squeezed the cup slightly spilling the hot coffee on his bare skin. 

Stone yelped, dropping the cup. “You fucking failure,” He said to himself as he rushed to get some paper towels. 

“What was that yelp?” Dr. Robotnik stood in front of Stone as he cleaned up the mess.

“It’s nothing, sir” He sighed standing up and throwing away the paper towels. 

His boss examined the mess and sighed walking away. He came back with a small first aid kit, he pulled Stone to the couch and forced him to sit down. Stone tried to stand back up hoping to get away from his boss. 

"Sit your ass down, stone" Dr. Robotnik ordered and stone listened 

His boss looked at the scorch marks and sighed to himself. "You really need to be more careful, you dunce" He knelt down and started to clean his hand, he soon wrapped it in gauze. 

Ivo stood up and walked away. Stone stayed there and looked at his hand, a small smile grew on his face. 

Later, 12 am to be exact, Stone entered his boss's lab to bring him a coffee. His hand slightly healed within time but it still slightly stung. Stone handed Robotnik his drink and his boss thanked him. 

“How's your hand?” His boss asked 

“It's doing better, it definitely still hurts….but it could be worse i guess.” He softly smiled 

“Im glad its doing better…..i really...really got worried when i heard that yelp.” He looked away and continued to work on his machine

“Wow...I didn't think someone like you would worry about someone like me.” He smiled and crossed his arms.

“Yeah well i'm full of surprises” he sighed “Listen stone…..can you answer me something.” Robotnik looked at Stone.

“Sure…..what is it?” He slightly tilted his head. 

“Why haven't you taken care of yourself?” He paused then started talking again “You seem to be less caring for what you look like and if you eat.” 

Stone sighed and looked down. That was true, his life was doing down hill, his mental health and his emotions were going hay whire. He couldn't care less if he eated anymore or if he even took care of himself, and the fact that Robotnik could see it hurt his heart. Stone looked back at robotnik. 

“I just don't see the importance of...me...i'm imperfect...why should i waste my time trying to fix myself.” he sighed 

“Stone…..you arent imperfect…..you are fine just the way you are. I understand that no human can be perfect…..but you are the closest thing to being perfect” Stone teared up and felt his heart hurt. “I know i can be rude to you….and if this is what caused you to hate yourself then im so sorry. You…..you mean so much to me and I never tell you.” Robotnik sighed scratching the back of his neck. “Im so bad at words...im sorry” 

“N-no its fine…...can i have a hug?” Stone asked, wiping his eyes.

Robotnik slightly opened his arms and stone walked closer wrapping his arms around his docs back. The smaller man hid his face into Robotnik's chest as he rubbed Stones back. 

“Its gonna be okay Stone” He sighed and looked at the smaller man. “I want you to take a couple days off to get yourself back on track okay? I need you healthy and happy.” He smiled slightly 

“But I am happy….at least im happy when im near you” Stone smiled at his boss

“It might be best to listen to me….I don't need you getting worse….I need you better. Please just do this for me.” He kissed Stones forehead 

“Okay, I will sir” He smiled lightly kissing robotnik.


	2. Failed Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik x Agent Stone
> 
> Prompt: Dr. Robotnik wanted to make a new robot, a machine that can defeat the blue menace in his life. But then some miswiring causes the robot to glitch thinking that Robotnik is the target. If there is one thing that doc is bad at it would be fighting, because of that he get horribly injured and stone has to , not only, save him but help him get better.

Dr. Robotnik, the smartest man on earth, has his problems. A blue menace, the fastest thing on earth that can easily piss the doctor off. It's a talent but a curse for the doctor. As doctor robotnik learned more about the hedgehogs, the more he found ways to get rid of him. So, that's what he set out to do. 

Many nights he spent perfecting his ULTIMATE weapon, a creation that made him chuckle. Dr. Robotnik called his assistant in and he looked in awe at the masterpiece. 

"You see stone, this will be the thing that finally gets rid of sonic!" Dr. Robotnik smiled 

"What does it do?" Stone asked looking at the 10 foot tall robot.

"Im so glad you asked, as you see its height gives it the ability to hopefully scare the rodent. But it also has built in guns on his head, arms and legs. His eyes can shoot lazers that are painful enough to stunt the target and it not only has super speed, but its light as a feather and the most powerful thing I've ever built!" He smiled "Oh I forgot! Its metal is almost indestructible! The only thing that could destroy it is this key." The doc held up this small key "all you have to do is plug it into the back of the robots head and it will immediately turn off and let the target go. Luckily we wont need to use the key. "

"This is very impressive, sir" he smiled looking at his boss. "Should we turn it on?" Stone asked

"I think that would be useful. Would you like to do the honors?" He smiled holding the key in front of stones face. 

"You would want me too? I didn't know you would trust me with something this important" Stone smiled taking the key

"Well I'm letting you because you could probably climb faster than me" he put his hands behind his back. 

Stone nodded and walked over to the tall ladder, he quickly climbed up and put the key in the slot turning it quickly with no hesitation. The robots eyes turned red and it slowly looked around moving its arms. 

"Ari-3451 what is your main purpose?! " the doc yelled up to the robot 

The robot looked down at robotnik "TO DESTROY YOU!" The robot jerked back causing stone to fall off the ladder landing on the control panel, Stone felt the breath leave him. The key fell out of stones hand, it fell down sliding into one of the cracks. The doc stepped back fear in his eyes 

"W-what!? Shit!" Robotnik jumped out of the way as the robot fired on his direction. 

Stone quickly got up and looked around for the key, his eyes quickly moved from the ground to robotnik as he heard him scream. On if the robots bullet made contact with ivo's shoulder. 

"SIR!" Stone yelled 

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! FIND THE DAMN KEY!" Robotnik yelled holding his bleeding shoulder

The robot shot a lazer hitting robotnik's leg, he felt down in pain. His yell echoed in stones head

Stone gasped and looked at the robot, his fists clenched 

'C'mon Stone...think damnit! The most important man in your life is in danger' Stone thought to himself 

He looked around and grabbed a tool belt, he grabbed anything that might help him stuff like a saw, hammer, wrench etc. He looked over at his boss and saw his state. 

There was blood coming from both arms, his leg and his head, the robot walked closer. 

"SIR I HAVE A PLAN! TRY TO GET THE ROBOT OVER HERE!" He yelled climbing up robotnik's TV screens, he stood on top of them and was at a good 9 feet of the ground. Robotnik nodded and ran over even if it hurt him to the core. He fell after a bit of running and hid underneath his panels, the robot ripped off the panels and bent a bit down giving stone the advantage. 

Stone jumped and grabbed onto the robots head, he heard the robot load up the lazers getting ready to fire. Stone quickly moved and held onto dear life as the robot spazzed to get him off. Stone climbed up and grabbed onto his the robots eyes and pulled back. 

The important part about robotnik's lab area is there is 2 levels. The first level was his main working area, it had his technology area which was above them. But the second level, the one they where on, had metal and building items. The most important part was the ground. It was leveled to about and expanded 30 feet, but after the 30 feet was a ledge that fell to a 10 foot drop with spikes at the bottoms. Robotnik insisted it be installed just incase one of his robots malfunctioned, just like today. 

Stone wrapped his legs around the robots head and pulled out the grappling hook, something that robotnik made in his spare time. Stone shot it at one over the pipes over the drop, once it latched on, he wrapped the rope around his hand and pulled bringing the robot over the edge. Stone rotated the robot as they fell and let go holding onto the rope. Stone watched at the robot got implanted on one of the many spikes. He heard the robot power off, stone let out a sigh and pulled the trigger on the grappling hook sending him back where robotnik was. 

He swung up and ran over to his boss, robotnik was close to passing out. Stones heart raced as he picked up robotnik and carried him to the lounge area. 

Stone layed robotnik on the couch and ran to the first aid kit. He ran back and rushed to get robotnik clothes off, his boss didn't complain due to the over powering feeling of pain. The doc was left in his boxer, due to that a small blush was on his face. 

Stone looked at the wounds trying to see how bad they were, he started to clean them but was stopped by robotnik. 

"I-I can clean them myself" robotnik said trying to sit up. 

Stone pushed him back down and shook his head "no you can't sir...listen I know you dont like anyone helping you but I'm putting my foot down. I'm going to help you and you'll just have to deal with it" Stone started to clean the wounds only to get his boss to wince in pain. "I'm sorry sir...I should have warned you that this will hurt" 

"Its f-fine stone" robotnik closed his eyes and bit his lip trying not to cry. 

Stone stayed focused, soon grabbing needle and thread. "We have no stitches so this will have to do, okay…" he grabbed a washcloth "bite on this….its not gonna feel pleasant but I'll make it quick" 

Robotnik bit on the cloth and squeezed the couch cushions, stone started to stitch up the wound. Robotnik groaned squeezing his eyes closed, stone tried to quickly stitch him up. 

After his wounds where stitched up and wrapped them in gauze and got robotnik fresh clothes. Stone helped robotnik get dressed, afterwards he played his boss down and moved the hair out of his bosses face. Robotnik cupped stones hand on his face and held it there, they made eye contact and robotnik lightly smiled. 

"Thank you stone…." Robotnik looked at stone

"You're welcome sir….listen, I need to go and check on the robot okay? I need to make sure it's not gonna get back up" Stone stood up and robotnik grabbed his hand

"Please….please be careful" robotnik said 

Stone smiled and nodded. He left leaving robotnik alone.

Robotnik layed down after he left, he closed his eyes feeling relaxed. But, that feeling soon lefted after hearing stone scream. Robotnik shot up "STONE" 

(COMMENT FOR A PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment for a part 2


	3. Failed Machine (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to Failed Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to Failed Machine. This has death in it, and im sorry it's sadder then what I wanna write.

Even if Robotnik was in pain it didn't matter, he ran to where Stone was. He ran over to the ledge where the 10-foot drop was and looked down. He felt tears build in his eyes. 

How can someone like Robotnik feel this way, years ago he could care less about people. But the sight before him hurt his heart. There was stone, his faithful assistant on the floor held down by the robot's arm with a spike impaling his chest. Robotnik started to cry as he screamed Stone’s name hoping for even the smallest response. He heard a small cough and stone opened his eyes slowly. 

“I-im fine sir” Stone gave a weak smile as he tried to move, his movements caused a painful yell to escape. 

“Don't move Stone! You can make the wound worse!” Robotnik covered his mouth as the robot's eyes turned back on. “Oh, shit” Robotnik backed away running to find a place to hide. He then stopped remembering that the man he loved, yes the man that was able to hold his heart, was still down there and hurt. He turned to his supply area and opened one of the cupboards, his hands moved quickly as he heard the robot climb up. 

Since the robot was slightly damaged that only meant that Robotnik had the advantage. Yes, the robot could still kill him but he still had a chance to get to the robot's control panel first. Robotnik cursed under his breath trying to remember where the spare key was. He heard blasting then a yell from stone, the yell caused Ivo’s heart to sink in his chest. He looked faster soon feeling the ground shake as the robot jumped up to his level. Robotnik looked up and held his breath covering his face knowing it was no use. After a while nothing happened, he smiled slightly and looked at the robot. The robot was just standing there, so still, it terrified Ivo. 

“What?” He questioned slightly stepping forward. The robot stayed still giving Robotnik the perfect time to go to Stone. He looked over the edge and quickly rushed down the latter over to stone. He stopped and looked at the spike, it was covered in Stones blood, His shirt was torn and there was a bit of bruising on his face. Robotnik quickly walked over to his tools and grabbed and saw. 

“Okay listen stone, this is gonna be painful but I need to save you. “ He started to cut the spike, once it was cut Robotnik held Stone's hand. “I'm gonna move you off okay? This is gonna be really painful…..but if you don't get…...stone?....” He held Stone's hand and felt his pulse. There was nothing, not even a twitch. Robotnik felt his heart shatter, he moved stone off the spike and held him. “C-come on Stone…..this is a sick game and I order you to stop.” There was no response, Ivo started to cry. He nuzzled his face into Stone's neck and sobbed into it.

Robotnik felt weak, he felt sick and hurt. Every emotion was playing him as a fool, he gripped Stone's lifeless shoulders and looked at stone

“Stone wake up! I order you to wake up! I-i o-order you…..o-oh God” His sobbing was louder. 

Robotnik wasn't able to think properly, his whole life was torn apart. One single man was able to switch everything around and make him feel affection for anyone except himself. He felt sick with how he was, he hated himself for loving again and knew it would turn to shit. Robotnik, the smartest man in the world, felt love. He should have known that something would go wrong if something good happened. Robotnik cursed at himself and held Stone closer. He was so angry at himself but he couldn't let go of what he held dear. 

He gritted his teeth and stood up picking up Stone’s body, he moved him over to the corner of the room and hid the body knowing that he had to destroy the thing, his creation, the machine that took his happiness away. 

He angrily climbed up the stairs and got on the level, he looked at the robot. It was still in the same spot, it looked lifeless, it was mocking him, it was mocking stone, making fun of him. 

He grabbed the latter and used it to climb up on the machine. He opened the back panel and pulled the wires out in pure rage. His anger took over him as he gritted his teeth. His life was changed. 

In all honesty, Robotnik planned to ask Stone out, he planned on marrying him one day. Obviously after catching Sonic, hell maybe even growing old together. Robotnik wiped tears from his eyes and let out a small sigh. 

He climbed down and walked back as the robot toppled over, Robotnik climbed down the latter and walked over to stone, he sat next to Stones body and layed Stones head on his lap. He petted stones head looking up. 

“I'm so sorry stone, I wasn't fast enough to save you. I wasn't good enough to save you.” Robotnik teared up and talked to the air as if he was trying to talk to Stone. 

Robotnik chuckled “I'm going downhill, years ago I felt as if I didn't need anyone…..now look at me, I'm a lonely man wanting his agent back. Wanting his joy back.” He looked at Stone's face. “At least you're in a better place.” 

He closed his eyes “I hope one day I can join you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request more!


	4. Come Back Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik X Stone 
> 
> Prompt: Stone left and its all Robotnik's fault. As we all know robotnik is not one to show love, but after weeks of arguing Stone had enough, so he left. But, that only caused Robotnik to spiral into madness. He was alone and scared, he wanted to stop with the nightmares and have his lover back. But he is never coming back….Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and if you are interested the follow my tik tok where i make Art stuff
> 
> dirtybeanwaterowo

Robotnik tossed and turned in his sleep soon waking up in a cold sweat, he screamed and looked around. His hand was placed next to him hoping to feel for the person he needed the most but no one was there. For weeks it's been like that, constant nightmares, the aching fear of loneliness, the tears shed without comfort. Robotnik should be used to it but he wasn't, he felt more alone than he ever had. Robotnik wiped his eyes and stood up out of bed walking over to his mirror, flashback to the night echoed in his head

“You're a-A PIECE OF SHIT!” 

“YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT TO BE ALONE!”

“I REGRET WASTING MY TIME ON YOU” 

The look on Stone's face still scares Robotnik, no it wasn't anger. It only showed sadness and that's what scared him. He hurt the one thing that made him smile, he hurt the person that made him worth something. The incident was just out of anger, his failed machines angered him. He needs to learn to control his temper. 

Robotnik lit a cigarette, it was gone within seconds. He walked over to his window and blew out the smoke, Stone's last words echoed in his head. 

“I'm sorry I was such an inconvenience for you…..I'll pack my things” 

Then Stone was gone, back at his home and ready for another assignment. Robotnik regrets everything from that night, many days his thumb hovers over the call button ready to apologize and try to plead Stone to come back. But he’s always too scared to, in fear that Stone will and things will just happen all over again. 

Robotnik sighed and killed his cigarette, he walked over to his bed and sat back down. One small thing about his room was his side table, it held a small picture of Stone, the first picture Robotnik took of him. A small smile fell on his face thinking about that day. 

It was a normal Friday night, Robotnik and Stone decided to go to the beach. The sun was setting and it was the perfect time to take a picture, Robotnik stayed out of the photo even if Stone insisted on taking one together. Robotnik's reason was “I wanna have this photo of someone I love, and it's really selfish if I'm in it, don't you think?” Stone just chuckled and smiled for the camera. 

Robotnik sat the photo down and sighed laying down. He closed his eyes trying to sleep again, his mind wondered until he fell back asleep. 

In the morning Robotnik woke up, his normal routine was ignored and all he did was get dressed going down to his lab. He started working on his machines, many hours he slaved over his work, and many hours he just sat there thinking of Stone. He sat down and looked at his phone

No notifications, no messages, and no calls. He set his phone down and stood up walking over to his tool case. I swiftly opened it and pulled out more tools ready to work till midnight. 

Hours went by, Robotnik not caring about his health but still craving lattes. He never learned how to make them, that was on Robotnik's to-do list with Stone. He kept the list because he will complete it. 

Robotnik felt his eyes grow tired, he rested his head on his desk and let the sleep take him away.

A dark room, only lit by one light bulb, Robotnik sat there looking around. He’s been here before, he knew what was going to happen and he was scared. Robotnik is a human, and humans deal with fears, some fears come in monsters and others come in forms of 

nightmares. For most people, their nightmares consist of death or gore, but for Robotnik, he consists of constant reminders about how shitty he is. 

The doctor heard voices echo 

“You are nothing”

“Stone regrets meeting you”

“He hates you” 

“He fucking hates you” 

Robotnik felt his heart sink, his heart rate rose, tears welled in his eyes as he screamed for help. 

The voices became violent

“NO ONE CAN HERE YOU”

“NO ONE CARES”

“JUST KILL YOURSELF” 

Stone, a simple yet charmed man, he fell so hard for Robotnik. Years he loved him and once he had him, it slowly fell apart. Stone still loved him, even after the argument, he knew Robotnik didn't mean it but left anyway. He thought Robotnik needed space, and he cared enough for the man to give it to him. But as weeks went on, stone realized how much he needed him, so he's gonna get him back. 

Stone walked into Robotnik's house and walked around hoping to find him, he soon made it to his lab and heard sobbing. Stone rushed in and saw Robotnik, he sat his hand on Ivo’s back kneeling next to him. 

Robotnik jumped up and screamed due to the touch. 

“S-stone?” Robotnik looked at him then jumped into his arms. Robotnik started to sob. “Im so sorry stone! I never meant what I said! I was such a fool to hurt you like that” 

Stone smiled slightly and hugged back pulling Robotnik off his chair, they were both on their knees hugging each other. “Its okay hon….I forgive you” 

Robotnik looked at stone “Why?.....why would you come back….even after I hurt you?”

“It's because I Love y-” Stone didn't get a chance to finish due to their lips connecting. 

Both Stone and Robotnik missed this feeling, the feeling of happiness and sudden warmth on their faces. Robotnik felt Stone pull back, He was confused.

“I'm coming back to live with you….I can't take the feeling of loneliness…..It hurts too much” Stone said looking into Robotnik's eyes

“I guess I have room for you,” Robotnik chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. 

“God, I missed you so much, you don't even know” Stone kissed Robotnik's cheek 

“I might have some idea” He smiled 

“Cmon let's get off the ground…. I wouldn't imagine you would want your suit to get ruined.” They both stood up. 

“Yes, you are sadly correct.” They started to walk upstairs together. 

“So, I'm guessing you had a nightmare back there” Stone questioned 

“I….yeah...again you are correct.” He sighed looking down

Stone intertwined his fingers with Robotnik's “Do you wanna talk about it now or would you like to sleep and talk about it later?” They walked to Robotnik's room

“I'd rather sleep….as long as you sleep with me.” He lightly squeezed Stones hand

Stone nodded and took off his tux neatly folding it and laying it Robotnik's desk. He sat on Robotnik's bed and waited for Robotnik to get undressed. 

Once Robotnik was in his boxers they both laid down and cuddled together. 

“You're such a loser” Stone chuckled

“How am I a loser” Robotnik smirked and put his face into Stoned neck

“You're a loser because you kept the photo of me.” Stone wrapped his arms around Robotnik's waist pulling him closer

“I kept it because I love it and the person in it.” He lightly kissed Stones neck

“Alright lover boy….you can be romantic after you get some rest

“But im not tired” He looked at Stone

“Well we both need to be rested for work tomorrow,” Stone said smiling slightly 

“But….didn't- ooooh okay” Stone chuckled and kissed Robotnik's forehead. 

They soon drifted off to sleep. Things felt right, things felt like they were getting back on track. Robotnik felt content and so did Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please request


	5. I'm not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone feels like he's not enough, but he's everything to robotnik

Stone walked into his bosses lab holding a hot latte, he had a small smile on his face as he stepped closer. His heart told him what he wanted and Stone knew what he wanted, but his doc was always too busy with his work and the blue hedgehog that always caused him problems and stress. Stone sat the latte on Ivo’s desk and walked off, but before he could leave his boss stopped him. 

“Stone, can I ask you something?” Robotnik looked at his agent. 

“What is it, sir?” Stone perked up and looked at his boss

“Why do you smile all the time? What’s the point of being like that? Doesn’t it get annoying?” He grabbed the latte and looked at it then back at Stone. 

“Well, if you must know, I smile all the time because of im happy all the time and it never gets annoying.” He smiled a bit more at his boss.

“Stop that.” His boss said trying to look angry

“Stop what sir?” Stone smiled stepping closer. 

For the past weeks, stone and Ivo have gotten closer, nothing too big but they tend to share special moments together. It made them both content and happy with how things where. 

Stone walked close and poked Dr. Robotnik’s cheek, he got a laugh at it after his sir swatted his hand away. 

“Why do I keep you around?” Ivo smirked 

“Comic relieve probably,” Stone said 

“Yup, that's exactly why.” Ivo jokes looking at his agent 

“Oh hush, you don't really mean that do you?” His agent looked at Robotnik.

Robotnik chuckled lightly “Oh course i don't mean it” he sighed “I Value you and who you are to me…..matter of fact I love you Stone” 

Stone felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked closer to his boss, but then his feet stopped, so did robotniks. His face turned into a smirk as robotnik grew larger and larger, his voice boomed as he talked. 

“Too bad you aren’t like me, I could never be seen with someone as shitty as you” His laughes echoed in stones ears as tears welled in his eye. Stone fell to his knees and covered his ears

"This is just another nightmare, wake up stone! It's not real!" 

He shot up in his bed, stone felt thr back of his neck. He felt a heavy layer of sweat traveling down his neck and forehead, tears blurred his vision. Stone painted trying to steady his breathing and heart ache, he looked at the time and saw that it was past 4 am. 

Stone stood up and walked over to his window. Since he started working for dr. Robotnik, they thought it would be more convenient for Stone to move into robotnik's lab. Robotnik's lab was something else, it rested on a cliff that over looked the ocean, it had 2 floors but underground was forgettable. Robotnik's lab led to many passage ways, only Ivo knew them by heart. 

Stone's room was right next to robotnik's, but his boss never used his room. It was either robotnik pulling all nighters or falling asleep in his lab. Stone sighed knowing that his boss would never listen to his voice of reason. 

There was a slight knock on his door, Stone jumped and walked over putting on his robe. He opened the door and saw a little robot, it was Cosmic, the robot was built for Stone by Robotnik. 

When robotnik let stone live there he knew that his place could get stone easily lost, so he made a small robot just incase stone needed help. The best thing about the robot is that it only listens to stone and can be immediately called even if you dont call for him. 

"Oh hello cosmic" Stone let out a breath of relief.

"Is everything okay sir? I heard screaming" the robot looked up at Stone

The robots attachments grew putting cosmic and stone face to face, the robot felt stones pulse. 

"You heart rate is higher than normal, and you have sweat everywhere. It seems you've had a nightmare, the look on your face tells it all. Would you like to talk about it?" He pulled up a hologram notebook ready to type. 

"I promise you Cosmic, I'm okay" stone moved the robots hand down causing the hologram to disappear. 

"Alright, if you say you are fine then I'll believe it, but if you truly aren't then we need to talk about it. If you don't then you'll bottle every up and that's so unhealthy" 

"As always you are right….I guess it wouldn't hurt if I talked about it" stone let cosmic come in and they both sat on stones bed. "For the past few months I've felt the same." He looked down at his hands

"How have you felt" Cosmic was already typing everything down

"I feel like I'm not enough. I feel like things are falling apart and it's all my fault" Cosmic looked up "you do understand that what you are feeling isn't all your fault...sometimes humans can feel negative emotions for no reason….or they might feel the negative emotions because of someone else." 

"Yeah, I get that but why am I feel like this? I was fine 2 months ago...and now i think everything is worthless." He sighed "there's only one thing really keeping me here"

"And what's that one thing?" Cosmic asked 

"Robotnik" he blushed realizing how easy it was to let that out. 

"Maybe if you consider telling him then things will get better" Cosmic wrote in his notes

"Oh no, I could never tell him" cosmic looked up "and why not?" 

Stone thought for a moment then he spoke "he's too perfect for someone like me, I'm nothing compared to who he is." Stone realized how worthless he was, he thought about all the reasons on why he isn't perfect. He could make a list of reasons why he isn't perfect, then the realization hit him like a bus. 

"If I where to kill myself….everything would be better for him" before Cosmic could speak the door was kicked open. There stood an angry robotnik, he walked in and for the first time stone was scared at what he might say. 

"Cosmic please leave" The robot didn't respond, it just left closing the door. Robotnik walked over and pulled stone off the bed wrapping his arms around his neck and waist. "Why the hell would you say something like that?" Robotnik asked 

Stone was still in shock, robotnik, the coldest man on earth was hugging him. It was a good hug too, tight but welcoming. Stone didn't answer robotnik's question all that left his mouth was "I'm sorry" 

Robotnik looked at stone "dont apologize, you did nothing wrong. I just need to know why you would say shit like that. " stone sighed "i…..I just dont think I'm important…..that's all" 

"Well you are!" Robotnik tightened his hug around stone "you are the most important thing in my life! And I can't have my one happiness feel like this" robotnik slightly blushed causing stone to smiled

Stone didn't say anything, all he did was nuzzle his face into robotnik's neck. 

Robotnik sat on stones bed with stone on his lap. "As your boss, I order you to please work on your health…..you must eat more because I know you haven't been eating, and you must talk to me or cosmic about how you feel….please" 

Stone nodded slightly "I will Ivo…..and I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I just didn't think you would care y'know? " he closed his eyes 

"Of course I would care" robotnik sighed "I'm just not good at showing affection to anyone but myself" 

"Well I guess we both need to change our ways, huh?" Stone cracked a tired smile

"Yeah well we can always do that when we wake up...right now you need to sleep...you look like shit" robotnik chuckled

"Wow thanks" he smiled and looked at robotnik "could you lay with me?" He asked 

"That was my plan" 

Robotnik layed stone down and layed close to him, stone obviously being the little spoon. Robotnik smiled and closed his eyes 

"I love you, Ivo" stone held robotnik's hand. 

Robotnik smiled "I love you too" 

They both fell asleep cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request


	6. You Love Me Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone can get touch hungry, it's a normal thing that can happen. But when it comes to the smartest man on earth it can become something that is forgotten. But what happens when things block him from having the ability to sleep and get the human interactions that he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Mention of Nightmares/Death/Gore)

Stone and Robotnik always had a difficult relationship, but things got better after they started dating. Stone was the one to ask him out, and to his surprise he was gifted with and yes and a kiss. Their health got better together and things seemed to be going uphill, until robotnik started having nightmares. 

Many nights Stone woke up to Robotnik crying, and many nights they didn't even go to bed due to the problem. Robotnik was fine with stone sleeping through the problem, but the other man wasn't going to forget it. 

One night, Robotnik woke up from a nightmare and started to have a panic attack. Pulling his hair, scratching his arms until they bled, and digging his nails into his skin then he pulled the skin. Since that night Stone made sure to stay up and be with Robotnik, but since that night Robotnik never went back to sleep, sure he took the occasional 1 hour nap, but that's all he got. 

Robotnik was fine with that, but stone was never okay with how bad it got. He continued to stay by his side no matter what. 

Stone walked over to his boyfriend and saw the state he was in. His hair was messy, there were bags under his eyes and the look of tiredness was the only expression on his face. Stone signed realizing that he needs to do something about it.

“Babe, I really think you need to-” Stone was immediately interrupted. “Aban, please we've had this talk before. What I go through during the night is tearing me apart. Why won't you understand that?” He snapped at Stone

“I only bring these things up because I care for your well being, I hate seeing you like this.” Stone said with a hint of concern. 

“I know..I know you are concerned but i can't sleep...Please understand that.” Robotnik sat down his tools and looked at Stone. 

Stone walked over and held out his arms, robotnik walked in them and wrapped his arms around stones waist. Stone looked up at robotnik “We need to work something out….if you don't sleep you won't be able to function correctly.” 

Robotnik sighed and nuzzled his face into Stone's neck. “I know Aban….I just cant sleep anymore. It hurts too much…” He closed his eyes feeling Stone pet his head. 

“I understand Ivo...Can we at least go lay down and try? And if you can't fall asleep then we can stay up together.” Stone asked 

“Fine…...I guess ill try” 

They walked together and stone felt robotnik's grip on his hand tighten. 

"Hey its gonna be okay" he gave a reassuring smile, robotnik slightly smiled back. 

Robotnik loved stones smile, even if it was small. Ever since they started dating it's been the same feeling, true happiness. 

They walked into the room they shared, as they got undressed then dressed in their sleep clothes robotnik tried to think of excuses for not sleeping and stone could tell. 

"Ivo...if" he paused and thought for a moment "if you truly dont want to sleep then I really cant make you" he pulled on his muscle tshirt then sat on the bed. 

Robotnik sighed feeling slight relief "I'm sorry stone, I really am" he sat next to Stone

"Hey, it's okay babe" stone kissed robotnik's cheek "the least we can do is lay down and hope you fall asleep, right? " Robotnik nodded as they both layed down. 

Stone wrapped his arms around robotnik and held him close. Stone's heat was close to intoxicating, but in a good way. His smell reminded Ivo of fresh clean laundry and lavender. Stone's natural body heat engulfed Robotnik, Stone smiled as he felt Robotnik nuzzle his face into his neck. To Stone's surprise Robotnik was knocked out within minutes, Stone stayed awake for 10 minutes just in case Ivo needed him. 

A couple hours passed, everything was peaceful, and Robotnik felt happy. That is until his dream turned dark. 

Both Stone and Robotnik where walking around and holding hands, it seems they were on a date of some sort, the sky was a nice shade of pink, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. 

“Ivo” Stone was the first to break the silence. “I need to get something off my chest” 

Robotnik looked at Stone, “What is it, Aban?” Robotnik had a calm smile on his face

“I don't love you.” he let go of Ivo’s hand “I never did” He folded his arms behind his back.

Robotnik didn't speak, he just stood there feeling his heart break. There was a crack of thunder and stone immediately collapsed, Robotnik screamed clutching Stone. A knot irked Robotnik to vomit when he saw stone, his eye contact landed on stones right eye where there was a metal arrow going through it almost shooting through the back of Aban’s skull. Robotnik felt the breath leave his body as the outside temperature when down causing robotnik to shiver. He tried to keep his breathing under control as he saw puffs of his breath throughout the cold climates. 

Robotnik held Stone close and started to cry, some blood getting on his new tux. He heard another arrow hit Stone's chest, Robotnik screamed and looked to where the source was coming from. To Robotnik's surprise he found no one, and heard no one. His tears blurred his vision, he started to violently shake and sob. 

He felt his worlds stop spinning and his breathing sped up, he felt a hand on his shoulder as he jumped up. He looked around and saw how dark it was, he covered his face as he cried, then there was a small poke of light in his vision. 

“Ivo? What happened” Robotnik moved his hands when he heard a comforting voice

“Aban? You're not dead” He quickly hugged the man next to him

“Of course I wouldn't be dead….Do you wanna tell me wh-” Stone was cut off by the doc checking his eye then under his shirt almost ripping it. “Hey hey careful.” Robotnik stopped and looked up. 

“I'm sorry….I..I just needed to check something” He put stones shirt down and wrapped his arms around stone. “You love me right?” He looked at stone

“Of cour-” He was interrupted “And you would never leave me right?” Stone smiled and kissed robotnik. It was soft and sweet, he pulled away and looked at his boyfriend. “ I’ve loved you for so long longer than you ever will begin to imagine, and I will never stop loving you. You are the most important thing in my whole existence.” Robotnik blushed resting his head on Stone’s shoulder. 

“That makes me feel so much better, Aban” Robotnik said closing his eyes

“Im glad” He lightly smiled “I'm guessing you had another nightmare?” He asked 

“What gave you that clue?” Robotniks looked at Stone. 

“Well I just wanted to ask” He sighed lightly “But, yeah I had another nightmare….but, I really don't want to get into it.” Stone nodded “Its okay we dont have to talk about it.” 

Robotnik smiled and kissed Aban’s forhead “What would I do without you?” 

“Probably take over the world” He chuckled 

“Probably”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still take requests even NSFW stuff
> 
> Also Im still working on some of the other requests ive just been swamped with school work and other self problems

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests then please comment


End file.
